


A Class Asignment And a Shy Sunflora

by Mikachu123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kukui is Best Dad, M/M, Oh yeah and Ash kinda almost dies but not really, ZRingShipping, my first fanfiction, pretty slow burn, weird story lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu123/pseuds/Mikachu123
Summary: Ash and Kiawe are paired up together with a class asignment and they find a Sunflora. Stuff happens, fluff happens.





	A Class Asignment And a Shy Sunflora

''Welcome class!'' professor Kukui said. ''Today we'll have a very special assignment!''. He didn't even get to tell what the asignment would be, or Ash was already excitedly yelling through the classroom: ''OH YEAH! I can't wait!''  
''That's typically Ash'', Sophocles sighed. Ash grinned.  
''Alright, so as you all know, Alola is filled with hundreds of Pokémon.'' Kukui continued. ''But you see, all Pokémon have different habitats. Digglet and Zubat like to be in caves, Vulpix and Sandshrew are more a fan of snowy mountains.’’  
Lillie put her hand in the air: ''What about the Kanto versions?''  
''Very good. Kanto Vulpix and Kanto Sandshrew also have different habitats from their Alolan forms. They prever forests and fields. ''  
''Woahhh'', said the whole class amazed.  
''So for todays assigment I want you guys to go out and pick a flower for me'', professor Kukui concluded.  
''What does that have to do with what you just told us?'' Kiawe asked.  
''Good question Kiawe,'' Kukui replied. ''You see, there are a lot of Pokémon who live in habitats with a lot of flowers. Most people assume the Pokémon who like to live by flowers are only grass types, but that's not true at all. That's why I'm asking you guys to go out and find all the different kinds of Pokémon who like their homes to be filled with flowers! After that, take a flower with you in class this afternoon. Then, tell the rest of the class about the all the Pokémon that like the flower. Bring it in one of these pots.''  
The professor gestured to three flowerpots that stood on his table.  
''Now I'm even more excited!!'' Ash started yelling again.  
''Great! You're going to do this project in duo's, so in groups of two.'' the Professor went on talking.  
''Beep, beep! I'm so Exzzited to tell you all I know about the Pokémon!'' Rotom buzzed happily.  
''Eh Rotom, I was actually planning to update you today,'' Kukui interrupted.  
''Whaaat? But that meanzz I can't go with Ash!'' Rotom pouted.  
''I'm sorry Rotom. I promise you that after you've been updated I will go on a long walk with you, so you can tell me all about the Pokémon we encounter.''  
Rotom buzzed happy again. 

~short time skip~

''Aww, I hoped to be paired up with Mallow,'' Ash mumbled disappointed after Kukui revealed who would be paired up together. The duo's were Lillie and Mallow, Lana and Sophocles and Ash and Kiawe. Kiawe walked over to Ash. ''N-not that I don't like being paired up with you, Kiawe! It's just that Mallow knows a lot about where to find flowers and stuff!'' added he quickly, after he saw that Kiawe looked kind of offended at him.  
The guy's partner, Pikachu - who had been running around in excitement for like the whole instruction – finally sat down on Ash’ shoulder.  
''I know a lot about flowers too, you know. When Charizard and I are flying over Alola to deliver Moo-Moo milk, we find a lot of beautiful places. I think I know just about the perfect spot to find some pretty flowers,'' Kiawe told.  
''Oooh that's so cool!'' Ash cried surprised. Kiawe smiled proudly.  
''Does that mean we'll go there by Charizard too?'' Ash said enthusiastic.  
''Of course!'' Kiawe answered.

~short time skip~

Kiawe, Pikachu and Ash sat down in Charizards saddle. ‘’Hey Kiawe, isn’t it to heavy if we all sit on Charizards back? Last time I went with Pelipper,’’ Ash said.  
‘’No it’s fine! Charizard can even carry Sophocles and me together.’’ Kiawe stopped talking for a second to take a better look at Ash. ‘’And I’m pretty sure you’re lighter then Sophocles. Besides, Charizard is super strong!’’  
‘’Oh, I see. Charizard is amazing!’’  
‘’Haha, that’s true! Alright, hold on thight – this is going to be a tough ride.’’  
‘’Sure.’’ Ash putted his arms around the other guy, making sure not to fall of when Charizard took off. Ash found it actually pretty confortable. He could sit there hugging his friend all day. He moved a little closer and lay his head against Kiawe’s back. When Ash looked up he could see Kiawe looking straight forward. You could tell he was concentrated, but at the same time he was smiling. Kiawe always smiled while riding Charizard. He was really enjoying it.  
After a small amound of time the Kiawe looked behind him to check out how Ash was doing. Ash had been staring at Kiawe for while, and kinda blanked out. When Ash noticed Kiawe caught him staring at him, Ash immediately looked away – blushing. After that he didn’t look at his friend again that ride. 

~short time skip~

The two guys and their Pokémon arrived at the secret spot Kiawe was talking about. It was a meadow, filled with hundreds and thousands of beautiful yellow flowers.  
‘’It’s beautiful!’’ Ash yelled. ‘’I’m glad you like it,’’ responded Kiawe.  
Kiawe hopped of Charizard and started stretching out. Ash tried to help Pikachu get off, but that didn’t go to well. Ash ended up falling of Charizard, while Pikachu got off by himself pretty easily. Fortunately Ash didn’t get hurt because he fell in what felt like a soft bed of flowers.  
Kiawe chuckled at the guy’s clumsyness. He reached his hand out to help Ash get up. As soon as the young trainer stood on his feet again he thanked Kiawe, called Pikachu and started running, searching for all kinds of Pokémon.  
Ash was always so energetic. It’s actually pretty inspiring, but at the same time pretty exhausting. Kiawe didn’t mind it though. He was looking forward seeing the Pokémon himself too. 

‘’LOOK KIAWE, THERE ARE BUTTERFREE HERE!! AND CATERPIE!’’  
When Kiawe heard that he ran over to Ash. ‘’Where?’’  
He sat down next to Ash, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground with Pikachu laying in front of him. Ash pointed to a tree.  
A pair of Butterfree where making a flower tiara for a small Caterpie, probably their child.  
‘’That’s the most wholesome thing I’ve ever seen in my live!’’ Kiawe cried. Kiawe might seem tough, but he is actually a really sweet guy. He can be a bit overdramatic sometimes though.  
‘’I know right? Butterfree are so adorable! And I really love Caterpie, oh and Metap- ’’ Ash had been really cheerful the whole time, but when he started talking about Caterpie he turned silent for some reason. It was like he just remembered a sad memory.  
‘’Are you okay, Ash?’’ Kiawe asked.  
‘’Hmm? -Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. don’t worry’’ Ash shaked his head to shake up his thoughts and smiled at Kiawe.  
‘’Okay.’’ Kiawe looked concerned.  
Ash stood up an ran off again. Of course his buddy Pikachu joined him.  
‘’Huh? Ash, wait!’’ Kiawe ran after him.

Kiawe just caught up with Ash when it seemed like Pikachu found something. The cute Pokémon stood up on his two little feet and gestured the two guys to come over. Ash and Kiawe moved over to Pikachu quietly. There, surrounded by beautiful yellow flowers, sat a cute Pokémon, looking like a beautiful yellow flower himself. He looked pretty scared.  
‘’It’s a Sunflora!’’ whisper-yelled Ash, trying not to scare the flower-like Pokémon off. It was a Sunflora indeed, though it was a lot smaller than regular Sunflora.  
‘’You’re right! Weird though, Sunflora don’t live here on Alola.’’ whispered Kiawe. He sounded confused, but also cheerful. You could see a little sparkle in his eyes.  
‘’Maybe he’s left here by his trainer. That would explain why he looks so afraid.’’ said Ash quietly.  
‘’Wait, I’ve got an idea!’’ He wisper-yelled directly after it.

Ash took off his backpack, zipped it open and took out the pot they got from professor Kukui. It was painted yellow with a pretty heart pattern on it. The boy put it down in front of Sunflora.  
Sunflora first put back a few steps. Kiawe and Ash were totally silent, and stared at the cute creature. Then the Pokémon slowly moved over tot he flowerpot. He sniffed at it curiously. Then he did something that really surprised Ash and Kiawe. The Sunflora started to fill the pot with dirt. Once the pot was halway filled, Sunflora sat down in the flowerpot. He smiled happily. Pikachu walked over to stand in front of Sunflora. He started a little conversation with the Sun Pokémon. Kiawe and Ash of course didn’t know what they were talking about, but it looked very cute. Pikachu and Sunflora both cheered while making a happy little dance.

‘’Looks like they just became friends,’’ giggled Ash.  
‘Why do you think that?’’ questioned Kiawe.  
‘’That’s what I would do too if I were Pikachu.’’  
Kiawe smiled. Of course Ash would. He and Pikachu have known each other for so long, they are like the same person. It is truly amazing. Ash is truly amazing. He is always optimistic, and not only a great rival but also a great friend. Kiawe admired that a lot.  
‘’Hey Ash, why won’t you take it with you?’’ asked Kiawe, pretty randomly.  
‘Huh?’’  
‘’Oh - sorry, I mean the Sunflora! We can take it with us to show to the professor, and after that you can keep it, if it wants to stay with you, of course.’’  
‘’Oh, right! That’s a great idea!’’

Ash crouched down before Sunflora to get on the same height as the little guy.  
‘’Hey Sunflora, do you want to come with us?’’  
Sunflora nodded shyly. It still was a bit afraid used to people.  
‘’That’s great!’’ Ash said, trying not to scare the Pokémon.  
He carefully picked up the flowerpot and walked over to Charizard, together with Kiawe and Pikachu of course.  
They all saddled down, except Sunflora, who was in the flowerpot. Charizard kept him in his claws. He made sure not to fly to hard, so Sunflora wouldn’t fall. Though Ash didn’t mind that the ride took a bit longer.

~time skip~

That evening Ash was sitting at the desk in his room, his face buried in his arms.  
‘’Arghh, I can’t believe we failed our assignment!’’ he pouted.  
‘’Zzz! That’s because you had to bring a flower, not a Pokémon,’’ said Rotom, who just came back from the walk the professor promised him.  
‘’But he’s a flower-Pokémon!’’  
‘’No, it’s a Pokémon that looks like a flower, that’zzz something else, beep!’’  
‘’…’’  
He wanted to say it was all Kiawe’s fault since he was the one suggesting to take Sunflora with them, but Ash knew it wasn’t fair to blame him. Besides, if Kiawe didn’t suggest that, Ash wouldn’t have had a Sunflora right now. Though he didn’t actually capture it. Sunflora didn’t want to be captured, becaused he loved his pot so much. Instead, Ash placed the flowerpot on the windowsill so Sunflora could enjoy the sun. 

‘’Ash! Dinner’s ready!’’ yelled professor Kukui.  
Of course, Ash ran down immediately when he heard that. Ash wouldn’t be Ash without his love for food. Being upset didn’t change that fact.  
Pikachu was already downstairs and Ash took out his Pokémon so they could all eat together in the corner of the room.  
Ash sat down at the table with Kukui and Burnet. Ash gave Kukui an short angry look, after wich he started eating.  
‘’He failed the class assignment,’’ explained Kukui to his wife, who looked confused.  
‘’Oh, you mean the one where they had to discover the Pokémon their habitat? The one you were talking about a few days ago?’’  
‘’Yeah, that one! I explained that they had to take a flower with them and talk about all the Pokémon they saw, but Ash and Kiawe took a Sunflora with them,’’ the professor looked at Ash and said: ‘’And I’m really, really sorry Ash, but that wasn’t the assignment.’’  
Ash growled. He didn’t want to talk about this while eating. Couldn’t Kukui just ask about how his day with Kiawe was? That would’ve been a lot more fun to talk about. But no, of course they all had to rub in how much he messed up.  
Burnet giggled. “But it IS a flower-Pokémon!’’  
‘’No, it’s a Pokémon that look like flower, that’s something else!’’ Kukui replied with a teasing grin on his face.  
Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little, since that was the same conversation het had with Rotom just a while ago.

‘’I think that maybe you were a little bit too hard on him,’’ said Burnet to Kukui. ‘’I am sure he and Kiawe found a lot of cool Pokémon that weren’t grass types, and that was the whole point, right? By the way, Sunflora is way cooler than just a stupid flower.’’  
‘’I’m sorry, you’re probably right. It’s just… It’s hard for me to find the right balance to being his teacher and being his guardian here.’’  
‘’I know honey, but I think you’re doing it amazing.’’  
‘’I think so too.’’ Ash agreed suddenly. ‘’I’m sorry I was mad at you, you were just doing your job, right?’’  
Kukui sighed in relieve. ‘’Of course! Also, thank you.’’  
It was silent for a second, after wich Kukui continued: ‘’Ash, if you want, you can pick a new flower. Then you’ll still get to pass the assignment.’’  
‘’REALLY?! Thank you so much!’’

~short time skip~

‘’Now that I think of it, I encountered Kiawe’s mom on the market this morning. I don’t remember how we came up with it, but she told me Kiawe used to really love Sunflora. Pretty funny that you found one with him today, Ash,’’ Burnet said while doing the dishes with the young trainer.  
‘’Really? I didn’t know that.’’  
‘’She said that Kiawe’s grandfather gave him a Sunflora Pokédoll when he was very young. He loved it a lot, and really wanted to catch a Sunflora when he’d become a trainer. He was pretty upset to find to out Sunflora don’t live here in Alola,’’ Burnet explained.  
‘’He never told me that.’’ Ash was pretty bummed that Kiawe never mentioned anything about him liking Sunflora. Also, why would he let Ash have the Sunflora? He could’ve just taken him for himself right? Maybe Kiawe didn’t really care for Sunflora anymore, since they’re no fire type. No, that can’t be it, thought Ash. He remembered the way Kiawe’s eyes lighted up when he saw Sunflora.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ asked professor Burnet, since Ash was lost in thought for a few minutes now.  
‘’Wha- Oh, yes, sorry!’’ the guy replied smiling. ‘’By the way, professor Burnet, I have to do something important right now. Is it okay for me to go outside?’’

~time skip~

Ash and Pikachu were running. Rotom Dex was floating after them. Ash told Rotom about the place were he, Pikachu and Kiawe found Sunflora that day. Fortunately, Rotom knew were that was. The three of them went there. They’d picked as many flowers as they could and put it in Ash’ backpack. Now they were running back to Ash’ house. When the three finally arrived in the room of Ash, the young trainer took the flowers out of his backpack and put them in a vase. He was so happy he still got to pick them, now they’ll get a good grade for sure.

~short time skip~

It was getting pretty late, so they all went to bed. Everyone was already fast asleep, except Ash. He just lay on his back, staring at the rooftop while Pikachu was snoring a little on his lap. The guy was thinking about a lot of things. First he was thinking everything that happened that day. Then he started thinking about Kiawe. And after that he suddenly remembered something. Professor Kukui said that they had to put the flowers in the pot he gave them, but Ash had put the flowers in a vase. Nah, that wouldn’t be an issue, right? Or would it? Ash decided it would be the best to put the flowers in the pot, just in case. But then what about Sunflora? Then Ash got a plan. A perfect plan, if he could say so himself. 

He walked over to the windowsill were Sunflora was sleeping in his pot. Ash poked Sunflora carefully.  
‘’Hey, wake up!’’ he wispered.  
Sunflora yawned and stretched his little leave arms. The Pokémon looked sheepishly at the trainer.  
‘’Sunflora, can I please ask you for a favor? I would like to catch you. I know you love that pot a lot, but I need you to get in this Pokéball,’’ Ash said and he showed Sunflora the Pokéball he was holding. ‘’Do you remember the guy that was with me when we met you today? His name is Kiawe, and he always wanted to have a Sunflora. I’m not really sure why he let me have you, probably it’s because he was to nice to say he was the one who actually wanted to catch you. And you see, I need to borrow your pot for an assignment. So I thought it would be a good idea to catch you so I could give you to Kiawe, then use the pot so I can give it back to you once we showed the flowers for the assignment. Are you okay with that? It’s fine if you’re not but-‘’  
Sunflora nodded.  
‘’Wait, you’re okay with it if I catch you to give you to Kiawe?’’  
Sunflora waited a second, as if had to think it all over but then nodded again. Ash smiled surprised, he didn’t expect Sunflora to approve.  
‘’Really?’’ he asked one last time, just to be sure. Sunflora clicked on the button of the Pokéball, got in it and just like that captured itself. Ash embraced the Pokéball and said quietly: ‘’Thank you, Sunflora.’’

Ash quickly changed clothes and put Sunflora’s Pokéball in his backpack. He looked at the alarm clock on his desk. It was over 1 A.M.. Ash stared at it for a moment. Was this going to be a good idea? Probably not. Oh well, he couldn’t sleep anyway. Then Ash looked at Pikachu. He was still fast asleep. Ash petted him carefully, as he didn’t want to wake his buddy up.  
‘’I’m sorry Pikachu, I would love to take you with me, but I have to do this alone,’’ the trainer whispered to his Pokémon without waking him up and left.

~short time skip~

Ash climbed in the canoe. Good thing he found it a few weeks ago in the shed at Kukui’s house. Rotom told Ash when they found the canoe that it’s capable of canoeing in the sea. The seawater was pretty calm, fortunately. When Ash sat down the canoe shaked a little, but didn’t fell over. He sighed. Ash was pretty tired actually, but he needed to do this. He wanted to give Sunflora to Kiawe. Right now. 

As Ash went on paddling, he couldn’t help but think about Kiawe. He wondered what his reaction would be. Whould he be happy, or maybe annoyed because he was sleeping? Also, what would he think of Ash? Is it weird to visit a friend you really like at 3 A.M. because you wanted to give him the Pokémon he suggested you should have but you know that he actually really wants to have it? Well, if you put it like that it indeed sounds weird. Ash was getting really nervous now. He wasn’t going to give up his plan now though. Besides, he was way to curious to see Kiawe’s reaction. The chance that he would think Ash lost his mind was of course there, but there’s also a big change that he’s actually really happy with it. Ash imagined Kiawe with a great smile on his face.  
‘Thank you, Ash,’ the Kiawe in Ash head said. Even though it was just a thought, it made Ash’ heart skip a beat. Wh- What was that? He found himself blushing furiously. 

Ash finally calmed down after a few minutes and yawned. The canoeing was pretty exhausting, and the guy was already really tired. Ash closed his eyes. NO! He shaked his head. He had to stay awake. He had to. Falling asleep right here is dangerous. Besides, he was almost there. He just had to stay awake for around five more minutes… He had to.. Stay.. Awake… -

~ Kiawe was staring at the ocean. He messed up. He messed up badly. Thanks to him Ash and he failed their assignment. Not that the bad grade really mattered that much to Kiawe though. He didn’t want to brag about it, but his grades were pretty high. What bothered him was that Ash would probably be mad at him. Kiawe knew that Ash couldn’t really use a bad grade right now. Even tough the two guys compete with each other quite often, the last thing Kiawe wanted was to get in a fight with Ash. The fire type trainer smiled while he thought about his classmate. Ash was such a sweet guy, and also determined and strong. Kiawe slapped his face a few times. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Ash? Maybe it’s because he has a crus- NOPE NOPE NOPE. Kiawe turned red. T-that couldn’t be it, right? But then, why is his heart beating so fast? 

The guy sighed and walked to the water to wash his face. The salt water stung a bit in his eyes, but it did calm him down. When he looked up he saw something in the distance. Good thing the moon was full, or else it would’ve been to dark to see anything. Kiawe peered to see what it was. A… Canoe? 

~ BAM! Ash woke up. What happened? Oh right, he was in the canoe and fell asleep and- WAIT. CRAP. The canoe had crashed against a rock and flipped over. Ash was now floating in the water. A wave tried to drown him, but Ash managed to stay on the surface. The young trainer found out he was pretty close to the shore, so maybe he could swim. But then Ash remembered something. Sunflora! He looked around for his backpack. It’s probably still in the canoe. Ash flipped the canoe to get his backpack. It was really hard because of the waves, but he managed to do it. Just like he thought, his backpack was still here. He grabbed it and tried to put it on his back. Ash was leaning on the canoe while doing so, wich wasn’t a very good idea. The backpack was a lot heavier than normal since it was soaking wet. The sudden change in weight made the canoe flip again and Ash submerged. He gasped in shock but that caused him to swallow water. He tried to swim up, but the backpack was pulling him down. When he finally managed to get back tot he surface, he started choughing. Ash tried to shout, but another wave was submerging him. Just when he thought this was going to be the end of him, Ash felt a pair of strong arms around him. He tried to see what was happening, but everything around him just seemed hazy. The only thing Ash could see was a strong, dark skinned boy, holding his body to take it back to the surface. Ash clung onto the body that was saving him and closed his eyes…

~short time skip~

Kiawe was sitting on the beach, next to the passed out body of his classmate. He nervously looked at Ash’ face. Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind. He didn’t pay much attention to them though. He was angry, sad and shocked at the same time, but most of all really worried. A few tears ran down his cheeks. Kiawe had checked if the black-haired boy was still breathing and luckily he was. That didn’t make the situation any less scary to Kiawe however. He had no clue what to do. He just sat there staring at Ash’ face, waiting for him to wake up. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long.

Ash slowely opened his eyes. His head hurts a little. He pressed his hand against his head, but his arm also hurts little. Basically everything hurts a little. The guy sat up and found Kiawe sitting in front of him. Kiawe looked at Ash, a bit startled. Then the eyes of the fire type-trainer began to tear up.  
‘’Ash, thank Arceus. You’re okay!’’ the guy leaned in closer and hugged Ash. After that he pushed Ash away and suddenly his expression changed.  
‘’What the heck were you thinking?!! Canoeing from Melemele to Akala is already a stupid idea on it’s own, let alone doing it at night! What were you even doing there?! You almost gave me a heartattack!’’ he shouted.  
‘’Kiawe?’’ Ash didn’t really know how to react to Kiawe’s reaction. He wasn’t expecting this at all.  
‘’I- I’m sorry. It’s just, wh- what if I wasn’t able to save you? Then you- you’d…’’ Kiawe didn’t want to finish his sentence. Ash looked at him and gave him a little smile.  
‘’But that didn’t happen. Thanks to you, you’re amazing Kiawe. Thanks a lot.’’  
Kiawe looked suprised and blushed a bit. 

‘’But seriously, what were you even doing?’’ Kiawe asked, averting eyes.  
‘’Oh, right! Wait, where’s my backpack?’’ Ash panically looked around him but got calmed down by Kiawe.  
‘’Don’t worry, I got it here,’’ he said and gave the backpack to it’s owner. ‘’What’s even so important about it?’’  
‘’Well, it’s not about the backpack, but what’s in it.’’ Ash zipped the backpack open and grabbed Sunflora’s Pokéball. ‘’Sunflora, I choose you!’’  
Sunflora got out of the Pokéball. Pokéballs are waterproof, so Sunflora was totally fine. Kiawe looked surprised at the Pokémon. Sunflora looked at Ash and then at Kiawe and then at Ash again.  
‘’Yep, this here is now your trainer,’’ Ash smiled and pointed at Kiawe. After that he turned to the trainer and added: ‘’If you don’t mind, of course.’’  
‘’N-no, but why- What?’’ Kiawe looked stupefied.  
‘’You like Sunflora right? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I like them too of course, but why didn’t you catch it yourself if you wanted one so badly?’’  
‘’Well I… Of course I wanted one, how do you know that by the way?’’  
‘’Burnet told me,’ replied Ash.  
‘’Oh okay. Well like you said, I really like Sunflora. I just thought I wouldn’t be able to take good care of it, since I’m specialized in fire types. Besides, I didn’t want to leave behind when he seemed so scared. And you’re such an amazing trainer, I was sure you’d be much better for him.’’  
‘’But I’m sure Sunflora wants you as his trainer too! At home, he really didn’t want to be caught. I thought I’d never be able to catch him, but when I told him I wanted to give him to you he immediantly got in his Pokéball!’’  
Kiawe looked surprised to hear that. He looked at Sunflora.

‘’Is that true?’’ the guy asked. Sunflora gave Kiawe a warm smile and nodded. After that it hugged his leg. Kiawe’s eyes teared up a little.  
‘’I’m glad.’’ He picked up the Sunflora and hugged it. With Sunflora still in his arms he looked over to Ash, who gave him a thumbs up. It looked kinda dumb, and Kiawe snorted. He placed Sunflora carefully back on the ground.  
‘’Are you really okay with me having Sunflora?’’ Kiawe asked Ash, just to be really sure.  
‘’Of course, why else would I go to all this trouble to get it to you?’’ Ash chuckled and handed Sunflora’s Pokéball over to Kiawe. Kiawe kneeled down before Sunflora.  
‘’Welcome to the team,’’ he said smiling and returned Sunflora to his Pokéball. Kiawe looked at the Pokéball with the same sparkle in his eyes he had when they had first met. He put the Pokéball in his pocket turned to Ash.  
‘’Thank you so much,’’ the guy said while wrapping his arms around Ash. ‘’You know, I’m so glad you came to Alola. I don’t want to know what my life would’ve been like without you.’’  
Ash wrapped his arms around Kiawe and nuzzled his head against his chest. ‘’I’m happy to be here too. You mean a lot to me, Kiawe.’’  
They stood there a few minutes in silence, hugging each other. The silence got interrupted by Ash.  
‘’U-uhm, Kiawe, can I…’’ Ash asked pretty nervously. ‘’Can I kiss you?’’  
Ash blushed intensly and tried his best not to break eyecontact. This question really startled Kiawe, but he gave a small nod. Ash sighed in relief and immediantly looked a little bit more calm. This made Kiawe relax too. He smiled at the smaller boy.  
‘’I would love that.’’  
Ash stood on tiptoes and softly smooched Kiawe’s lips.  
‘’Thank you, I wanted to do that for some time now,’’ Ash said grinning.  
''Same here,'' replied Kiawe.

~time skip~

Kiawe had brought Ash back home with Charizard. The two professors had really been worried when Pikachu woke them up to let them know Ash was gone. The three plus Rotom had been searching all over Melemele. Kukui was a little bit mad at Ash for doing something so reckless, but most of all he was just glad Ash was safe. Besides, he couldn’t really stay mad at him for long.  
The next day Ash showed the class all the flowers he had picked the other night and Kiawe and Ash both told about the Butterfree and Caterpie they found. After that they ended up with the second best grade of the class. The best grade was from Lillie and Mellow, but Lana and Sophocles did a good job too though.  
After class, Sunflora got his pot back. It was really happy with that, and Kiawe continued to be an amazing trainer for it.  
Ash and Kiawe started spending more time together by visiting the beach or going out for dinner. With Kiawe’s parents and the two professors, that is. And the Pokémon, of course. Besides that the two guys really started to grow inseparable. And that all thanks to a class asignment and a shy Sunflora.

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this was my first fanfiction. I really hope you liked it! Sorry if there were some mistakes in it, I tried my best. Also I know the story is stupid, I thought it up in a game I made with my little sister. I probably spent more effort on this than I should have :') Anyway, thanks for reading this, it really means a lot to me!


End file.
